1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for winding and storage of ropes, electrical cords, and similar long, thin, flexible material. More particularly, it relates to a device for winding, storing, and dispensing of various types of lines including rope and electrical cord, which prevents tangling and twisting of various loops of the cord upon release from the storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The line winding and holder devices in the patent literature generally fall into one of three basic categories: stationary types with rotatable drum, reel or spool; portable types with fixed frame; or portable types with fast line release. The present preferred embodiment is a portable device and thereby improves on the stationary and mechanically complex reel type devices as represented by patents issued to Sklenar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,829 and Pickrell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,055.
The present preferred embodiment is a fast line release device and not restricted to loop by loop unwinding necessary with the mechanically simple fixed frame type devices as represented by patents issued to Hough, U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,012, Gaski U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,035, and Carmo et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,240.
The present preferred embodiment is a portable device with fast line release constructed of corrosion resistant and electrically non-conductive materials, operable while attached to a structure or hand-held, with tangle free line pay-out, unobstructed line winding and release, floatable, and fail-safe release of stored line from the open position. One or more of the present preferred embodiment functions will not be found in the prior art for portable fast line release devices as represented by patents issued to Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,533, Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,040, Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,453, Kuncz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,458, Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,675, Deweese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,154, and Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,646.